cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Oscar al miglior film
Questo premio viene assegnato al film votato come migliore dall'Academy Awards. L'elenco mostra il vincitore di ogni anno, seguito dai film che hanno ricevuto la nomination. Per ogni film sono indicati: titolo italiano (se disponibile), titolo originale e regista. Fino al 1950, il premio al Miglior Film è stato dato alla società di produzione, dal 1951 in poi, è andato al produttore. Gli anni indicati sono quelli in cui è stato assegnato il premio e non quello in cui è stato interpretato il film. Nel 1930 si sono svolte due diverse edizioni del premio, una ad aprile ed una a novembre, mentre nel 1933 non è stato assegnato alcun premio. Per maggiori informazioni si veda la voce Cerimonie dei premi Oscar. Il 24 giugno 2009, il presidente dell'Academy Sid Ganis, ha annunciato in conferenza stampa che dall'edizione del 2010 saranno ben dieci i film candidati nella categoria miglior filmYouTube - 82nd Academy Awards® to Feature 10 Best Picture Nominees. Miglior film e produzione artistica ("Best Picture, Unique and Artistic Production") conosciuto anche come "Miglior qualità artistica di produzione" ("Best Artistic Quality of Production") venne presentato solo nella prima edizione. * 1929 ** Miglior film e produzione artistica *** Aurora (Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans), regia di Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau *** Chang, regia di Merian C. Cooper e Ernest B. Schoedsack *** La folla (The Crowd), regia di King Vidor ** Miglior produzione *** Ali (Wings), regia di William A. Wellman *** The Racket, regia di Lewis Milestone *** Settimo cielo (Seventh Heaven), regia di Frank Borzage * 1930 (aprile) ** La canzone di Broadway (The Broadway Melody), regia di Harry Beaumont ** Alibi, regia di Roland West ** Hollywood che canta (The Hollywood Revue of 1929), regia di Charles Reisner ** Notte di tradimento (In Old Arizona), regia di Irving Cummings e Raoul Walsh ** Lo zar folle (The Patriot), regia di Ernst Lubitsch * 1930 (novembre) ** All'ovest niente di nuovo (All Quiet on the Western Front), regia di Lewis Milestone ** Carcere (The Big House), regia di George W. Hill ** Disraeli, regia di Alfred E. Green ** La divorziata (The Divorcee), regia di Robert Z. Leonard ** Il principe consorte (The Love Parade), regia di Ernst Lubitsch * 1931da questa edizione il premio ha assunto il nome attuale di Miglior film ** I pionieri del west (Cimarron), regia di Wesley Ruggles ** Ripudiata (East Lynne), regia di Frank Lloyd ** The Front Page, regia di Lewis Milestone ** Skippy, regia di Norman Taurog ** Trader Horn, regia di W.S. Van Dyke * 1932 ** Grand Hotel, regia di Edmund Goulding ** L'allegro tenente (The Smiling Lieutenant), regia di Ernst Lubitsch ** Bad Girl, regia di Frank Borzage ** Il campione (The Champ), regia di King Vidor ** Five Star Final (Five Star Final), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Un'ora d'amore (One Hour with You), regia di George Cukor e Ernst Lubitsch ** Un popolo muore (Arrowsmith), regia di John Ford ** Shanghai Express, regia di Josef von Sternberg * 1934 ** Cavalcata (Cavalcade), regia di Frank Lloyd ** Addio alle armi (A Farewell to Arms), regia di Frank Borzage ** Catene (Smilin' Through), regia di Sidney Franklin ** Io sono un evaso (I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Lady Lou - La donna fatale (She Done Him Wrong), regia di Lowell Sherman ** Montagne russe (State Fair), regia di Henry King ** Piccole donne (Little Women), regia di George Cukor ** Quarantaduesima strada (42nd Street), regia di Lloyd Bacon ** Le sei mogli di Enrico VIII (The Private Life of Henry VIII), regia di Alexander Korda ** Signora per un giorno (Lady for a Day), regia di Frank Capra * 1935 ** Accadde una notte (It Happened One Night), regia di Frank Capra ** La casa dei Rothschild (The House of Rothschild), regia di Alfred L. Werker ** Cerco il mio amore (The Gay Divorcee), regia di Mark Sandrich ** Cleopatra, regia di Cecil B. DeMille ** La famiglia Barrett (The Barretts of Wimpole Street), regia di Sidney Franklin ** Marinai all'erta (Here Comes the Navy), regia di Lloyd Bacon ** Una notte d'amore (One Night of Love), regia di Victor Schertzinger ** Passeggiata d'amore (Flirtation Walk), regia di Frank Borzage ** Lo specchio della vita (Imitation of Life), regia di John M. Stahl ** L'uomo ombra (The Thin Man), regia di W.S. Van Dyke ** Viva Villa!, regia di Jack Conway ** Angeli del dolore (The White Parade), regia di Irving Cummings * 1936 ** La tragedia del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty), regia di Frank Lloyd ** Capitan Blood (Captain Blood), regia di Michael Curtiz ** Cappello a cilindro (Top Hat), regia di Mark Sandrich ** Davide Copperfield (David Copperfield), regia di George Cukor ** Follie di Broadway 1936 (Broadway Melody of 1936), regia di Roy Del Ruth ** I lancieri del Bengala (The Lives of a Bengal Lancer), regia di Henry Hathaway ** Il maggiordomo (Ruggles of Red Gap), regia di Leo McCarey ** Primo amore (Alice Adams), regia di George Stevens ** Il sergente di ferro (Les miserables), regia di Richard Boleslawski ** Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (A Midsummer Night's Dream), regia di William Dieterle e Max Reinhardt ** Terra senza donne (Naughty Marietta), regia di W.S. Van Dyke ** Il traditore (The Informer), regia di John Ford * 1937 ** Il paradiso delle fanciulle (The Great Ziegfeld), regia di Robert Z. Leonard ** Avorio nero (Anthony Adverse), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Infedeltà (Dodsworth), regia di William Wyler ** La donna del giorno (Libeled Lady), regia di Jack Conway ** È arrivata la felicità (Mr. Deeds Goes to Town), regia di Frank Capra ** Giulietta e Romeo (Romeo and Juliet), regia di George Cukor ** San Francisco, regia di W.S. Van Dyke ** La vita del dottor Pasteur (The Story of Louis Pasteur), regia di William Dieterle ** Le due città (A Tale of Two Cities), regia di Jack Conway ** Tre ragazze in gamba (Three Smart Girls), regia di Henry Koster * 1938 ** Emilio Zola (The Life of Emile Zola), regia di William Dieterle ** L'orribile verità (The Awful Truth), regia di Leo McCarey ** Capitani coraggiosi (Captains Courageous), regia di Victor Fleming ** Strada sbarrata (Dead End), regia di William Wyler ** La buona terra (The Good Earth), regia di Sidney Franklin ** L'incendio di Chicago (In Old Chicago), regia di Henry King ** Orizzonte perduto (Lost Horizon), regia di Frank Capra ** Cento uomini e una ragazza (One Hundred Men and a Girl), regia di Henry Koster ** Palcoscenico (Stage Door), regia di Gregory La Cava ** È nata una stella (A Star Is Born), regia di William A. Wellman * 1939 ** L'eterna illusione (You Can't Take It with You), regia di Frank Capra ** Robin Hood (The Adventures of Robin Hood), regia di Michael Curtiz ** La grande strada bianca (Alexander's Ragtime Band), regia di Henry King ** La città dei ragazzi (Boys Town), regia di Norman Taurog ** La cittadella (The Citadel), regia di King Vidor ** Quattro figlie (Four Daughters), regia di Michael Curtiz ** La grande illusione (Grand Illusion), regia di Jean Renoir ** Figlia del vento (Jezebel), regia di William Wyler ** Pigmalione (Pygmalion), regia di Anthony Asquith e Leslie Howard ** Arditi dell'aria (Test Pilot), regia di Victor Fleming * 1940 ** Via col vento (Gone with the Wind), regia di Victor Fleming ** Tramonto (Dark Victory), regia di Edmund Goulding ** Addio, Mr. Chips! (Goodbye, Mr. Chips), regia di Sam Wood ** Un grande amore (Love Affair), regia di Leo McCarey ** Mister Smith va a Washington (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington), regia di Frank Capra ** Ninotchka, regia di Ernst Lubitsch ** Uomini e topi (Of Mice and Men), regia di Lewis Milestone ** Ombre rosse (Stagecoach), regia di John Ford ** Il mago di Oz (The Wizard of Oz), regia di Victor Fleming ** La voce nella tempesta (Wuthering Heights), regia di William Wyler * 1941 ** Rebecca, la prima moglie (Rebecca), regia di Alfred Hitchcock ** Paradiso proibito (All This, and Heaven Too), regia di Anatole Litvak ** Il prigioniero di Amsterdam (Foreign Correspondent), regia di Alfred Hitchcock ** Furore (The Grapes of Wrath), regia di John Ford ** Il grande dittatore (The Great Dictator), regia di Charles Chaplin ** Kitty Foyle, ragazza innamorata (Kitty Foyle), regia di Sam Wood ** Ombre malesi (The Letter), regia di William Wyler ** Viaggio senza fine (The Long Voyage Home), regia di John Ford ** La nostra città (Our Town), regia di Sam Wood ** Scandalo a Filadelfia (The Philadelphia Story), regia di George Cukor * 1942 ** Com'era verde la mia valle (How Green Was My Valley), regia di John Ford ** Fiori nella polvere (Blossoms in the Dust), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Quarto potere (Citizen Kane), regia di Orson Welles ** L'inafferrabile signor Jordan (Here Comes Mr. Jordan), regia di Alexander Hall ** La porta d'oro (Hold Back the Dawn), regia di Mitchell Leisen ** Piccole volpi (The Little Foxes), regia di William Wyler ** Il mistero del falco (The Maltese Falcon), regia di John Huston ** Un piede in paradiso (One Foot in Heaven), regia di Irving Rapper ** Il sergente York (Sergeant York), regia di Howard Hawks ** Il sospetto (Suspicion), regia di Alfred Hitchcock * 1943 ** La signora Miniver (Mrs. Miniver), regia di William Wyler ** Gli invasori - 49mo parallelo (The Invaders), regia di Michael Powell ** Delitti senza castigo (Kings Row), regia di Sam Wood ** L'orgoglio degli Amberson (The Magnificent Ambersons), regia di Orson Welles ** The Pied Piper, regia di Irving Pichel ** L'idolo delle folle (The Pride of the Yankees), regia di Sam Wood ** Prigionieri del passato (Random Harvest), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Un evaso ha bussato alla porta (The Talk of the Town), regia di George Stevens ** L'isola della gloria (Wake Island), regia di John Farrow ** Ribalta di gloria (Yankee Doodle Dandy), regia di Michael Curtiz * 1944 ** Casablanca, regia di Michael Curtiz ** Per chi suona la campana (For Whom the Bell Tolls), regia di Sam Wood ** Il cielo può attendere (Heaven Can Wait), regia di Ernst Lubitsch ** La commedia umana (The Human Comedy), regia di Clarence Brown ** Eroi del mare - Il cacciatorpediniere Torrin (In Which We Serve), regia di Noël Coward e David Lean ** Madame Curie (Madame Curie), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Molta brigata vita beata (The More the Merrier), regia di George Stevens ** Alba fatale (The Ox-Bow Incident), regia di William A. Wellman ** Bernadette '' (''The Song of Bernadette), regia di Henry King ** Quando il giorno verrà '' (''Watch on the Rhine), regia di Herman Shumlin * 1945 ** La mia via (Going My Way), regia di Leo McCarey ** Angoscia (Gaslight), regia di George Cukor ** Da quando te ne andasti (Since You Went Away), regia di John Cromwell ** La fiamma del peccato (Double Indemnity), regia di Billy Wilder ** Wilson, regia di Henry King * 1946 ** Giorni perduti (The Lost Weekend), regia di Billy Wilder ** Due marinai e una ragazza (Anchors Aweigh), regia di George Sidney ** Le campane di Santa Maria (The Bells of St. Mary's), regia di Leo McCarey ** Il romanzo di Mildred (Mildred Pierce), regia di Michael Curtiz ** Io ti salverò (Spellbound), regia di Alfred Hitchcock * 1947 ** I migliori anni della nostra vita (The Best Years of Our Lives), regia di William Wyler ** Enrico V (Henry V), regia di Laurence Olivier ** La vita è meravigliosa (It's a Wonderful Life), regia di Frank Capra ** Il filo del rasoio (The Razor's Edge), regia di Edmund Goulding ** Il cucciolo '' (''The Yearling), regia di Clarence Brown * 1948 ** Barriera invisibile (Gentleman's Agreement), regia di Elia Kazan ** La moglie del vescovo (The Bishop's Wife), regia di Henry Koster ** Odio implacabile (Crossfire), regia di Edward Dmytryk ** Grandi speranze (Great Expectations), regia di David Lean ** Il miracolo della 34a strada (Miracle on 34th Street), regia di George Seaton * 1949 ** Amleto (Hamlet), regia di Laurence Olivier ** Johnny Belinda '', regia di Jean Negulesco ** ''Scarpette rosse (The Red Shoes), regia di Michael Powell e Emeric Pressburger ** La fossa dei serpenti (The Snake Pit), regia di Anatole Litvak ** Il tesoro della Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre), regia di John Huston * 1950 ** Tutti gli uomini del re (All the King's Men), regia di Robert Rossen ** Bastogne (Battleground), regia di William A. Wellman ** L'ereditiera (The Heiress), regia di William Wyler ** Lettera a tre mogli (A Letter to Three Wives), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz ** Cielo di fuoco (Twelve O'Clock High), regia di Henry King * 1951 ** Eva contro Eva (All About Eve), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz ** Nata ieri (Born Yesterday), regia di George Cukor ** Il padre della sposa (Father of the Bride), regia di Vincente Minnelli ** Le miniere del re Salomone (King Solomon's Mines), regia di Compton Bennett e Andrew Marton ** Viale del tramonto (Sunset Boulevard), regia di Billy Wilder * 1952 ** Un americano a Parigi (An American in Paris), regia di Vincente Minnelli ** I dannati (Decision Before Dawn), regia di Anatole Litvak ** Un posto al sole (A Place in the Sun), regia di George Stevens ** Quo vadis? (Quo Vadis), regia di Mervyn LeRoy ** Un tram che si chiama Desiderio (A Streetcar Named Desire), regia di Elia Kazan * 1953 ** Il più grande spettacolo del mondo (The Greatest Show on Earth), regia di Cecil B. DeMille ** Mezzogiorno di fuoco (High Noon), regia di Fred Zinnemann ** Ivanhoe, regia di Richard Thorpe ** Moulin Rouge, regia di John Huston ** Un uomo tranquillo (The Quiet Man), regia di John Ford * 1954 ** Da qui all'eternità (From Here to Eternity), regia di Fred Zinnemann ** Giulio Cesare (Julius Caesar), regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz ** La tunica (The Robe), regia di Henry Koster ** Vacanze romane (Roman Holiday), regia di William Wyler ** Il cavaliere della valle solitaria (Shane), regia di George Stevens * 1955 ** Fronte del porto (On the Waterfront), regia di Elia Kazan ** L'ammutinamento del Caine (The Caine Mutiny), regia di Edward Dmytryk ** La ragazza di campagna (The Country Girl), regia di George Seaton ** Sette spose per sette fratelli (Seven Brides for Seven Brothers), regia di Stanley Donen ** Tre soldi nella fontana (Three Coins in the Fountain), regia di Jean Negulesco * 1956 ** Marty, vita di un timido (Marty), regia di Delbert Mann ** L'amore è una cosa meravigliosa (Love is a Many Splendored Thing), regia di Henry King ** Mister Roberts, regia di John Ford e Mervyn LeRoy ** Picnic, regia di Joshua Logan ** La rosa tatuata (The Rose Tattoo), regia di Daniel Mann * 1957 ** Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni (Around the World in Eighty Days), regia di Michael Anderson ** La legge del Signore (Friendly Persuasion), regia di William Wyler ** Il gigante (Giant), regia di George Stevens ** Il re ed io (The King and I), regia di Walter Lang ** I dieci comandamenti (The Ten Commandments), regia di Cecil B. De Mille * 1958 ** Il ponte sul fiume Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai), regia di David Lean ** I peccatori di Peyton (Peyton Place), regia di Mark Robson ** Sayonara (Sayonara), regia di Joshua Logan ** La parola ai giurati (Twelve Angry Men), regia di Sidney Lumet ** Testimone d'accusa (Witness for the Prosecution), regia di Billy Wilder * 1959 ** Gigi, regia di Vincente Minnelli ** La signora mia zia (Auntie Mame), regia di Morton Da Costa ** La gatta sul tetto che scotta (Cat on a Hot Tin Roof), regia di Richard Brooks ** La parete di fango (The Defiant Ones), regia di Stanley Kramer ** Tavole separate (Separate Tables), regia di Delbert Mann * 1960 ** Ben-Hur, regia di William Wyler ** Anatomia di un omicidio (Anatomy of a Murder), regia di Otto Preminger ** Il diario di Anna Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank), regia di George Stevens ** La storia di una monaca (The Nun's Story), regia di Fred Zinnemann ** La strada dei quartieri alti (Room at the Top), regia di Jack Clayton * 1961 ** L'appartamento (The Apartment), regia di Billy Wilder ** La battaglia di Alamo (The Alamo), regia di John Wayne ** Il figlio di Giuda (Elmer Gantry), regia di Richard Brooks ** Figli e amanti (Sons and Lovers), regia di Jack Cardiff ** I nomadi (The Sundowners), regia di Fred Zinnemann * 1962 ** West Side Story, regia di Robert Wise e Jerome Robbins ** Fanny, regia di Joshua Logan ** I cannoni di Navarone (The Guns of Navarone), regia di Jack Lee Thompson ** Lo spaccone (The Hustler), regia di Robert Rossen ** Vincitori e vinti (Judgement at Nuremberg), regia di Stanley Kramer * 1963 ** Lawrence d'Arabia (Lawrence of Arabia), regia di David Lean ** Il giorno più lungo (The Longest Day), regia di Ken Annakin, Andrew Marton e Bernhard Wicki ** Capobanda (The Music Man), regia di Morton DaCosta ** Gli ammutinati del Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty), regia di Lewis Milestone ** Il buio oltre la siepe (To Kill a Mockingbird), regia di Robert Mulligan * 1964 ** Tom Jones, regia di Tony Richardson ** Il ribelle dell'Anatolia (America, America), regia di Elia Kazan ** Cleopatra, regia di Joseph L. Mankiewicz ** La conquista del West (How the West Was Won), regia di Henry Hathaway, George Marshall e John Ford ** I gigli del campo (Lilies of the Field), regia di Ralph Nelson * 1965 ** My Fair Lady, regia di George Cukor ** Zorba il greco (Alexis Zorbas), regia di Michael Cacoyannis ** Becket e il suo re (Becket), regia di Peter Glenville ** Il dottor Stranamore, ovvero: come imparai a non preoccuparmi e ad amare la bomba (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb), regia di Stanley Kubrick ** Mary Poppins, regia di Robert Stevenson * 1966 ** Tutti insieme appassionatamente (The Sound of Music), regia di Robert Wise ** Darling, regia di John Schlesinger ** Il dottor Zivago (Doctor Zhivago), regia di David Lean ** La nave dei folli (Ship of Fools), regia di Stanley Kramer ** L'incredibile Murray noto anche come L'uomo che disse no (A Thousand Clowns), regia di Fred Coe * 1967 ** Un uomo per tutte le stagioni (A Man for All Seasons), regia di Fred Zinnemann ** Alfie, regia di Lewis Gilbert ** Arrivano i russi, arrivano i russi (The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming), regia di Norman Jewison ** Quelli della "San Pablo" (The Sand Pebbles), regia di Robert Wise ** Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?), regia di Mike Nichols * 1968 ** La calda notte dell'ispettore Tibbs (In the Heat of the Night), regia di Norman Jewison ** Gangster Story (Bonnie and Clyde), regia di Arthur Penn ** Il favoloso dottor Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle), regia di Richard Fleischer ** Il laureato (The Graduate), regia di Mike Nichols ** Indovina chi viene a cena? (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner), regia di Stanley Kramer * 1969 ** Oliver! (Oliver), regia di Carol Reed ** Funny Girl, regia di William Wyler ** Il leone d'inverno (The Lion in Winter), regia di Anthony Harvey ** La prima volta di Jennifer (Rachel, Rachel), regia di Paul Newman ** Romeo e Giulietta (Romeo and Juliet), regia di Franco Zeffirelli * 1970 ** Un uomo da marciapiede (Midnight Cowboy), regia di John Schlesinger ** Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days), regia di Charles Jarrott ** Butch Cassidy (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid), regia di George Roy Hill ** Hello, Dolly!, regia di Gene Kelly ** Z - L'orgia del potere (Z''), regia di Costa-Gavras * 1971 ** 'Patton, generale d'acciaio' (''Patton), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner ** Airport, regia di George Seaton ** Cinque pezzi facili (Five Easy Pieces), regia di Bob Rafelson ** Love Story, regia di Arthur Hiller ** M*A*S*H, regia di Robert Altman * 1972 ** Il braccio violento della legge (The French Connection), regia di William Friedkin ** Arancia meccanica (A Clockwork Orange), regia di Stanley Kubrick ** Il violinista sul tetto (Fiddler on the Roof), regia di Norman Jewison ** L'ultimo spettacolo (The Last Picture Show), regia di Peter Bogdanovich ** Nicola e Alessandra (Nicholas and Alexandra), regia di Franklin J. Schaffner * 1973 ** Il padrino (The Godfather), regia di Francis Ford Coppola ** Cabaret, regia di Bob Fosse ** Un tranquillo week-end di paura (Deliverance), regia di John Boorman ** Sounder, regia di Martin Ritt ** Karl e Kristina (Utvandrarna), regia di Jan Troell * 1974 ** La stangata (The Sting), regia di George Roy Hill ** American Graffiti, regia di George Lucas ** L'esorcista (The Exorcist), regia di William Friedkin ** Un tocco di classe (A Touch of Class), regia di Melvin Frank ** Sussurri e grida (Viskiningar Och Rop), regia di Ingmar Bergman * 1975 ** Il padrino - Parte II (The Godfather: Part II), regia di Francis Ford Coppola ** Chinatown, regia di Roman Polanski ** La conversazione (The Conversation), regia di Francis Ford Coppola ** Lenny, regia di Bob Fosse ** L'inferno di cristallo (The Towering Inferno), regia di Irwin Allen e John Guillermin * 1976 ** Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest), regia di Miloš Forman ** Barry Lyndon, regia di Stanley Kubrick ** Quel pomeriggio di un giorno da cani (Dog Day Afternoon), regia di Sidney Lumet ** Lo squalo (Jaws), regia di Steven Spielberg ** Nashville, regia di Robert Altman * 1977 ** Rocky, regia di John G. Avildsen ** Tutti gli uomini del presidente (All the President's Men), regia di Alan J. Pakula ** Questa terra è la mia terra (Bound for Glory), regia di Hal Ashby ** Quinto potere (Network), regia di Sidney Lumet ** Taxi Driver, regia di Martin Scorsese * 1978 ** Io e Annie (Annie Hall), regia di Woody Allen ** Goodbye amore mio! (The Goodbye Girl), regia di Herbert Ross ** Giulia (Julia), regia di Fred Zinnemann ** Guerre stellari (Star Wars), regia di George Lucas ** Due vite, una svolta (The Turning Point), regia di Herbert Ross * 1979 ** Il cacciatore (The Deer Hunter), regia di Michael Cimino ** Tornando a casa (Coming Home), regia di Hal Ashby ** Il paradiso può attendere (Heaven Can Wait), regia di Buck Henry e Warren Beatty ** Fuga di mezzanotte (Midnight Express), regia di Alan Parker ** Una donna tutta sola (An Unmarried Woman), regia di Paul Mazursky * 1980 ** Kramer contro Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer), regia di Robert Benton ** All That Jazz - Lo spettacolo continua (All That Jazz), regia di Bob Fosse ** Apocalypse Now, regia di Francis Ford Coppola ** All American Boys (Breaking Away), regia di Peter Yates ** Norma Rae, regia di Martin Ritt * 1981 ** Gente comune (Ordinary People), regia di Robert Redford ** La ragazza di Nashville (Coal Miner's Daughter), regia di Michael Apted ** The Elephant Man, regia di David Lynch ** Toro scatenato (Raging Bull), regia di Martin Scorsese ** Tess, regia di Roman Polanski * 1982 ** Momenti di gloria (Chariots of Fire), regia di Hugh Hudson ** Atlantic City, USA (Atlantic City), regia di Louis Malle ** Sul lago dorato (On Golden Pond), regia di Mark Rydell ** I predatori dell'arca perduta (Raiders of the Lost Ark), regia di Steven Spielberg ** Reds, regia di Warren Beatty * 1983 ** Gandhi, regia di Richard Attenborough ** E.T. l'extra-terrestre (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial), regia di Steven Spielberg ** Missing - Scomparso (Missing), regia di Costa-Gavras ** Tootsie, regia di Sydney Pollack ** Il verdetto (The Verdict), regia di Sidney Lumet * 1984 ** Voglia di tenerezza (Terms of Endearment), regia di James L. Brooks ** Il grande freddo (The Big Chill), regia di Lawrence Kasdan ** Il servo di scena (The Dresser), regia di Peter Yates ** Uomini veri (The Right Stuff), regia di Philip Kaufman ** Tender Mercies - Un tenero ringraziamento (Tender Mercies), regia di Bruce Beresford * 1985 ** Amadeus, regia di Miloš Forman ** Urla del silenzio (The Killing Fields), regia di Roland Joffé ** Passaggio in India (A Passage to India), regia di David Lean ** Le stagioni del cuore (Places in the Heart), regia di Robert Benton ** Storia di un soldato (A Soldier's Story), regia di Norman Jewison * 1986 ** La mia Africa (Out of Africa), regia di Sydney Pollack ** Il colore viola (The Color Purple), regia di Steven Spielberg ** Il bacio della donna ragno (Kiss of the Spider Woman), regia di Hector Babenco ** L'onore dei Prizzi (Prizzi's Honor), regia di John Huston ** Witness - Il testimone (Witness), regia di Peter Weir * 1987 ** Platoon, regia di Oliver Stone ** Figli di un dio minore (Children of a Lesser God), regia di Randa Haines ** Hannah e le sue sorelle (Hannah and Her Sisters), regia di Woody Allen ** Mission (The Mission), regia di Roland Joffé ** Camera con vista (A Room with a View), regia di James Ivory * 1988 ** L'ultimo imperatore (The Last Emperor), regia di Bernardo Bertolucci ** Dentro la notizia (Broadcast News), regia di James L. Brooks ** Attrazione fatale (Fatal Attraction), regia di Adrian Lyne ** Anni '40 (Hope and Glory), regia di John Boorman ** Stregata dalla luna (Moonstruck), regia di Norman Jewison * 1989 ** Rain Man - L'uomo della pioggia (Rain Man), regia di Barry Levinson ** Turista per caso (The Accidental Tourist), regia di Lawrence Kasdan ** Le relazioni pericolose (Dangerous Liaisons), regia di Stephen Frears ** Mississippi Burning - Le radici dell'odio (Mississippi Burning), regia di Alan Parker ** Una donna in carriera (Working Girl), regia di Mike Nichols * 1990 ** A spasso con Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy), regia di Bruce Beresford ** Nato il quattro luglio (Born on the Fourth of July), regia di Oliver Stone ** L'attimo fuggente (Dead Poets Society), regia di Peter Weir ** L'uomo dei sogni (Field of Dreams), regia di Phil Alden Robinson ** Il mio piede sinistro (My Left Foot), regia di Jim Sheridan * 1991 ** Balla coi lupi (Dances with Wolves), regia di Kevin Costner ** Risvegli (Awakenings), regia di Penny Marshall ** Ghost - Fantasma (Ghost), regia di Jerry Zucker ** Il padrino - Parte III (The Godfather: Part III), regia di Francis Ford Coppola ** Quei bravi ragazzi (Goodfellas), regia di Martin Scorsese * 1992 ** Il silenzio degli innocenti (The Silence of the Lambs), regia di Jonathan Demme ** La bella e la bestia (Beauty and the Beast), regia di Gary Trousdale e Kirk Wise ** Bugsy, regia di Barry Levinson ** JFK - Un caso ancora aperto (JFK), regia di Oliver Stone ** Il principe delle maree (The Prince of Tides), regia di Barbra Streisand * 1993 ** Gli spietati (Unforgiven), regia di Clint Eastwood ** La moglie del soldato (The Crying Game), regia di Neil Jordan ** Codice d'onore (A Few Good Men), regia di Rob Reiner ** Casa Howard (Howards End), regia di James Ivory ** Scent of a Woman - Profumo di donna (Scent of a Woman), regia di Martin Brest * 1994 ** Schindler's List, regia di Steven Spielberg ** Il fuggitivo (The Fugitive), regia di Andrew Davis ** Nel nome del padre (In the Name of the Father), regia di Jim Sheridan ** Lezioni di piano (The Piano), regia di Jane Campion ** Quel che resta del giorno (The Remains of the Day), regia di James Ivory * 1995 ** Forrest Gump, regia di Robert Zemeckis ** Quattro matrimoni e un funerale (Four Weddings and a Funeral), regia di Mike Newell ** Pulp Fiction, regia di Quentin Tarantino ** Quiz Show, regia di Robert Redford ** Le ali della libertà (The Shawshank Redemption), regia di Frank Darabont * 1996 ** Braveheart - Cuore impavido (Braveheart), regia di Mel Gibson ** Apollo 13, regia di Ron Howard ** Babe - Maialino coraggioso (Babe), regia di Chris Noonan ** Il postino, regia di Michael Radford ** Ragione e sentimento (Sense and Sensibility), regia di Ang Lee * 1997 ** Il paziente inglese (The English Patient), regia di Anthony Minghella ** Fargo, regia di Ethan Coen e Joel Coen ** Jerry Maguire, regia di Cameron Crowe ** Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies), regia di Mike Leigh ** Shine, regia di Scott Hicks * 1998 ** Titanic, regia di James Cameron ** Qualcosa è cambiato (As Good as It Gets), regia di James L. Brooks ** Full Monty - Squattrinati organizzati (The Full Monty), regia di Peter Cattaneo ** Will Hunting - Genio ribelle (Good Will Hunting), regia di Gus Van Sant ** L.A. Confidential, regia di Curtis Hanson * 1999 ** Shakespeare in Love, regia di John Madden ** La vita è bella, regia di Roberto Benigni ** Elizabeth, regia di Shekhar Kapur ** Salvate il soldato Ryan (Saving Private Ryan), regia di Steven Spielberg ** La sottile linea rossa (The Thin Red Line), regia di Terrence Malick * 2000 ** American Beauty, regia di Sam Mendes ** Le regole della casa del sidro (The Cider House Rules), regia di Lasse Hallström ** Il miglio verde (The Green Mile), regia di Frank Darabont ** Insider - Dietro la verità (The Insider), regia di Michael Mann ** Il sesto senso (The Sixth Sense), regia di M. Night Shyamalan * 2001 ** Il gladiatore (Gladiator), regia di Ridley Scott ** Chocolat, regia di Lasse Hallström ** La tigre e il dragone (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon), regia di Ang Lee ** Erin Brockovich - Forte come la verità (Erin Brockovich), regia di Steven Soderbergh ** Traffic, regia di Steven Soderbergh * 2002 ** A Beautiful Mind, regia di Ron Howard ** Gosford Park, regia di Robert Altman ** In the Bedroom, regia di Todd Field ** Il Signore degli Anelli: La Compagnia dell'Anello (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring), regia di Peter Jackson ** Moulin Rouge!, regia di Baz Luhrmann * 2003 ** Chicago, regia di Rob Marshall ** Gangs of New York, regia di Martin Scorsese ** The Hours, regia di Stephen Daldry ** Il Signore degli Anelli: Le Due Torri (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers), regia di Peter Jackson ** Il pianista (The Pianist), regia di Roman Polanski * 2004 ** Il Signore degli Anelli: il ritorno del Re (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King), regia di Peter Jackson' ** ''Lost in Translation - L'amore tradotto (Lost in Translation), regia di Sofia Coppola ** Master and Commander - Sfida ai confini del mare (Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World), regia di Peter Weir ** Mystic River, regia di Clint Eastwood ** Seabiscuit - Un mito senza tempo (Seabiscuit), regia di Gary Ross * 2005 ** Million Dollar Baby, regia di Clint Eastwood ** The Aviator, regia di Martin Scorsese ** Sideways - In viaggio con Jack (Sideways), regia di Alexander Payne ** Neverland - Un sogno per la vita (Finding Neverland), regia di Marc Forster ** Ray, regia di Taylor Hackford * 2006 ** Crash - Contatto fisico (Crash), regia di Paul Haggis ** I segreti di Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain), regia di Ang Lee ** Truman Capote: A sangue freddo (Capote), regia di Bennett Miller ** Good Night, and Good Luck., regia di George Clooney ** Munich, regia di Steven Spielberg * 2007 ** The Departed - Il bene e il male (The Departed), regia di Martin Scorsese ** Babel, regia di Alejandro González Iñárritu ** Lettere da Iwo Jima (Letters from Iwo Jima), regia di Clint Eastwood ** Little Miss Sunshine, regia di Jonathan Dayton e Valerie Faris ** The Queen - La regina (The Queen), regia di Stephen Frears * 2008 ** Non è un paese per vecchi (No Country for Old Men), regia di Joel Coen e Ethan Coen ** Espiazione (Atonement), regia di Joe Wright ** Juno, regia di Jason Reitman ** Michael Clayton, regia di Tony Gilroy ** Il petroliere (There Will Be Blood), regia di Paul Thomas Anderson * 2009 ** The Millionaire (Slumdog Millionaire), regia di Danny Boyle ** Milk, regia di Gus Van Sant ** Il curioso caso di Benjamin Button (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button), regia di David Fincher ** The Reader - A voce alta (The Reader), regia di Stephen Daldry ** Frost/Nixon - Il duello (Frost/Nixon), regia di Ron Howard * 2010 ** The Hurt Locker, regia di Kathryn Bigelow ** Avatar, regia di James Cameron ** The Blind Side, regia di John Lee Hancock ** District 9, regia di Neill Blomkamp ** An Education, regia di Lone Scherfig ** Bastardi senza gloria (Inglourious Basterds), regia di Quentin Tarantino ** Precious (Precious: Based on the novel 'Push' by Sapphire), regia di Lee Daniels ** A Serious Man, regia di Ethan Coen e Joel Coen ** Up, regia di Pete Docter e Bob Peterson ** Tra le nuvole (Up in the Air), regia di Jason Reitman * 2011 ** Il discorso del re (The King's Speech), regia di Tom Hooper ** Il cigno nero (Black Swan), regia di Darren Aronofsky ** The Fighter, regia di David O. Russell ** Inception, regia di Christopher Nolan ** I ragazzi stanno bene (The Kids Are All Right), regia di Lisa Cholodenko ** 127 ore (127 Hours), regia di Danny Boyle ** The Social Network, regia di David Fincher ** Toy Story 3, regia di Lee Unkrich ** Il Grinta (True Grit), regia di Joel e Ethan Coen ** Un gelido inverno (Winter's Bone), regia di Debra Granik Note Categoria:Premi Oscar